Le Survivant
by NekoxLoli
Summary: La vérité sur les surnoms de Harry Potter. Ceci est une suite de drabbles UA.
1. Le Survivant

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Dans un premier temps je souhaite vous informez que c'est une débilité qui m'est venue après avoir abattu une créature cité dans l'histoire à 1h du mat' et désolé pour les quelques lacunes et si c'est un peu OOC. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

**Disclamer : ** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

**Couple :** Aucun

**Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

**Bonne lecture !**

« Mec j'vois pas comment tu fais ! »

Voilà ce que me répétait chaque année mon meilleur ami durant toutes les vacances d'été. En effet, depuis nos 11 ans nous, sa famille et notre meilleure amie Hermione compris, partons au camping près d'un lac. La chaleur et l'humidité aidant, le lieu grouillait de ces créatures ignobles, les culex pipiens**[1]**, bref les moustiques. Malgré tout ça je ne m'étais jamais fait piquer, c'est ce qui me valut cette phrase de mon meilleur ami et le surnom pourri de " Survivant " de la part des frères jumeaux de la famille.

Pourquoi je pense à ça tout d'un coup ? Simplement parce que personne n'a rien d'autre à faire en ce moment alors qu'une de ces vicieuses a passé notre système de protection et s'amuse à se balader dans toute la caravane. En plus d'être entassé, un " bzzz " viens de frôler mon oreille.

« - Bordel ! Y'en a marre ! »

D'un geste vif, je prends ma tong et achève la créature en un lancé.

« - Non ! Frangin ! Il n'a pas…

\- Si, il l'a fait ! Tu vois ça George il l'a fait !

\- Notre héro national, celui-qui-a-vaincu ! »

Et merde… Encore un surnom pourri…

**The End ![2]**

**[1] : **J'ai essayé de trouver le moustique le plus commun.

**[2] : **Conclusion, Voldy est un moustique ! CQFD !

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	2. La Chauve-Souris

Petite précision avant de commencer !

J'ai fais un autre OS/drabble suite à tant de commentaires positifs de votre part. Du coup voici notre nouvelle cible : Severus Snape/Rogue !

Désolé du retard de mes postes mais mon ordi était en grève. Vilain !

**Disclamer : ** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

**Couple :** Aucun

**Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

**Bonne lecture !**

Snape… La célèbre et terrifiante chauve-souris… Mais, d'où vient donc ce surnom ?

Il était une fois, un petit et minable élève de Poufsouffle de 4ème année. Le pauvre petit chou**[1]** était la cible favorite du professeur de potions. Ah ! Toujours être obligé de nettoyer des chaudrons avec sa brosse à dents, trier un à un chaque ingrédient avant de les remettre dans leur pot, récurer le sol avec sa cape, que de basse besogne qu'il était obligé de faire !

Bref, on s'en fout qu'il souffre, c'est pas l'sujet ! Non, ce qui nous intéresse c'est CETTE retenue.

Dans ce couloir si sombre, il avançait silencieusement. Il était en avance et savait qu'il allait tout de même se faire engueuler. Brusquement, cette pensée fut interrompue par une musique. Il s'approcha, entrouva la porte et… Et la vision qu'il eut fut ignoble : Snape se dandinant et chatonnant devant le générique de Batman**[2]**.

Le traumatisme fut tel que l'élève mourut. Peace mec.

**The End ![3]**

**[1] : **Regardez, regardez comme j'suis triste. … Vous voyez, je suis super triste.

**[2] : **Celui de 1966, mon favoris. Batmaaaaaaan !

**[3] :** Des propositions pour d'autre explication de surnom ?

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	3. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Notre nouvelle cible : Lord Voldemort !

**Disclamer : ** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

**Couple :** Aucun

**Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

**Bonne lecture !**

Ma tata est bizarre…

En fait, c'est lui qui nous a demandé de l'appeler comme ça mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. En plus il porte que du rose et se comporte pire que maman !

« - Qui vient chercher le petit aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est son oncle. Un certain Voldemo-

\- Mon rondoudou a un problème ?! »

C'est la honte.

« -Ce soir tu vas goûter chez ton oncle d'accord ?

\- Chez tonton Voldem-

\- Tu m'as appelé mon choupinet ? »

C'est la honte !

« - Tu viens à la fête ce week-end ?

\- Non je peux pas mon oncle vient nous voir.

\- Ton oncle Vold-

\- Oui mon chéri ? »

C'est la honte !

« - Mon amour tu ne vas pas inviter ton oncle à notre mariage ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

\- Hein ? »

Parce que franchement… C'est la honte !

**The End ![1]**

**[1] : **Des surnoms ?

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	4. Mimi Geignarde

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Notre nouvelle cible : Mimi Geignarde !

**Disclamer : ** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

**Couple :** Aucun

**Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

**Bonne lecture !**

Un groupe d'amis campant dans les bois et se racontant des histoires ? Pff ! On dirait un scénario bancal de film d'horreur.

« - Tiens j'en ai une !

\- Raconte.

\- C'est l'histoire de " Mimi Geignarde ". Un jour, alors que le soleil se couchait, une famille qui roulait s'arrêta brusquement au bord d'un bois. La petite Myrtle dormait lorsque ses parents sortirent de la voiture. Le père alla chercher une pelle et les deux s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt avec l'enfant assoupi. Il creusa un trou, trou si profond où ils balancèrent la fillette. Plus de maman ni de papa alors elle se mit à pleurer et gémir. Elle mourut ainsi. Désormais chaque soir on entend ses râles de désespoir s'approcher des campeurs afin de les enterrer vivant avec elle.

\- Hahaha ! T'as pas moins crédible comme histoire ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est nulle.

\- Si ça te fait peur alors t'es ridicule mon vieux. »

Les rires se turent quand une voix se fit entendre. Une voix féminine appelant à l'aide.

« - Putain Mimi ?

\- J'sais pas mais barrons-nous ! »

Et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Quidditch il n'y avait plus personne.

« - Les gars… A l'aide j'ai pas de papier ! »

Plus tard ils réalisèrent.

« - Merde elle est où Rose**[1]** ? »

**The End ![2]**

**[1] : **Vous pouvez considérer ce personnage étant un OC ou Rose Weasley.

**[1] : **Victime à proposer ?

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	5. Whisky

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Notre nouvelle cible : Ronald Weasley !

**Disclamer : ** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

**Couple :** Aucun

**Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

**Bonne lecture !**

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de déconner pour les jumeaux. Ils avaient juste menti un tout petit peu pour aller à une fête, car oui dire qu'on va aller faire du bénévolat auprès de scouts pour les aider à fabriquer des sacs qui seront vendus et dont l'agent servira à sauver des chatons de la SPA était un tout petit mensonge de rien du tout qui ne valait même pas de voler un slip à Percy**[1]**, et les voilà obligés de se coltiner leur petit frère ! Mais bon, comme si ça allait les arrêter pas vrai ?

« - Maman…

\- Ne doit rien…

\- Savoir.

\- Capiche frérot ?

\- Ouais c'est bon je ne suis plus un gamin contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser. »

Pourtant ils avaient foiré. Oui ils étaient totalement dans une merde profonde. Devant eux Ronald, une bouteille de whisky à la main et encouragé par un groupe à boire cul sec.

Evidemment un enfant comme lui n'a pas pu supporter la dose et il balança tout sur Jessica, la coqueluche qu'on adore détester du lycée voisin. Une minute de silence pour leur feu petit frère.

« - Wouhouuuuuuuuu ! Whisky, Whisky, Whisky ! »

Une ovation ? Ah oui ils étaient à une fête, tout le monde était bourré. Bon, maintenant que Ron allait vivre il fallait trouver un moyen de lui enlever cette odeur d'alcool et vomi sinon c'était Georges et Fred qui trépasseraient. Ah et peut-être le réveiller aussi…

**The End ![2]**

**[1] : **Gloire à ma fabuleuse capacité pour la comparaison.

**[2] : **Victime à proposer ?

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	6. Pékinois

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Notre nouvelle cible : Pansy Parkinson !

**Disclamer : ** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

**Couple :** DM x PP je suppose ? Haha vous verrez !

**Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

**Bonne lecture ![1]**

Quand il était petit, l'héritier Malefoy était très craintif, si craintif que sa mère lui offrit un pékinois en peluche pour le consoler en cas de besoin. Bien sûr le temps passa et Lucius décida qu'il était temps que son fils devienne homme et, par conséquent, il lui confisqua son Philibert adoré. Mais ce n'était pas terminer ! Comme si la mère poule Malefoy allait laisser Lulu lui dicter ce qu'elle peut offrir à son fils ? Pff ! Naïf.

Un amour clandestin démarra donc.

Quelques années plus tard un grand jour arriva, Draco allait rencontrer sa fiancée. Toute la famille était présente et de nombreux amis aussi.

Silence. Elle entra dans la salle, la jeune Parkinson. Les regards se croisèrent. Elle rougit. Un sourire timide et…

« - Philibert ?! »

Le blond héritier avait brusquement hurlé ce nom. En entendant Blaise et Théo, ses meilleurs amis, se retenir de rire avec difficulté, croisant le regard interloqué et déterminé à savoir de Pansy mais aussi celui mi-effaré mi-coléreux de son père, il sut. Il sut que dans ce couple, c'est lui qui allait le sentir passer en premier.

**The End ![2]**

**[1] : **Vous êtes prier de louer mon nom car ce chapitre a été écrit avec une touche " s " ayant du mal à s'enfoncer, des ongles trop courts ( évènement très rare ) pour réussir à régler le problème, aucune souffleuse ( c'est bien ça le nom ? ) et une incompétence à démonter la touche.

**[2] : **Victime à proposer ?

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	7. Moony

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Notre nouvelle cible : Remus Lupin ! Et oui, désolé pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience qu'on s'occupe de Sirius ! Mais bon, vous avez quand même un Maraudeur, c'est bien non ?

**Disclamer : ** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

**Couple :** Aucun

**Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

**Bonne lecture ![1]**

« - Toujours à trainer avec les filles Remus ? Ah ! Et dire que tous pensent que c'est Sirius et moi les grands séducteurs !

\- Ne prends pas ce ton dramatique c'est fatigant et d'ailleurs qui dis de vous que vous êtes Don Juan**[2]** ?

\- Mais tout le monde ! Tout le monde mon cher ! »

Le jeune homme soupira avant de retourner son regard vers Lily et Alice.

« - Donc tu disais ?

\- Il y aura bientôt une éclipse de lune visible d'ici, ce serait sympa d'y aller ensemble.

\- Oui ça pourrait être amusant.

\- Hors de question qu'on y aille avec Remus !

\- Quoi ?! Mais puis-je savoir quelle est la raison ?

\- Potter, ce n'est pas vous que j'ai invité.

\- La lune te rend totalement irritable.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Si ! Quand j'ai mangé par accident tes chocogrenouilles tu m'as fait la tête pendant toute la période de pleine lune !

\- Tu l'avais mérité, je me les étais offert avec mon argent, si c'était la pleine lune c'était une coïncidence.

\- Et pour ton vélo ? Quand Peter a cassé le frein.

\- Et lorsque tu as crée un ramdam à Alice parce qu'elle avait abîmé ton livre. »

Une longue liste démarra, qui était, soit dit en passant, surtout des bêtises faites par Sirius et James.

« - En fait… Si tu restes avec les filles c'est juste parce que tu as toi aussi des règles.

\- Hein ?

\- Oh oui ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire James, c'est des règles lunaires !

\- Mon tendre ami nous avons ainsi l'honneur de vous baptiser, toi et cet événement exceptionnel, " Moony ". »

Les deux amis prirent une posture solennelle avec le regard emplit de fierté.

Lily se tourna alors vers Lupin.

« - Rappelle-moi pourquoi on perd notre temps avec eux déjà ? »

**The End ![3]**

**[1] : **Et soyez gentils cette idée m'est venue alors que j'étais à moitié endormie à 2h du matin.

**[2] : **Je parle bel et bien du personnage et non de l'adjectif.

**[3] : **Victime à proposer ?

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


End file.
